war_hawksfandomcom-20200214-history
Vengeance (2016)
Vengeance (2016) was a professional wrestling pay per view event produced by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for their Raw brand. It took place on February 22, 2016 from the Lakefort Arena in New Orleans Louisianna. It was the first event in the WHEI Vengeance chronology, as well as the final Raw branded pay per view of season 1 and the third Raw pay per view overall. It was also the seventh pay per view overall. The main event was a singles match for the WHEI World Heavyweight Championship between defending champion Booker T and Stone Cold Steve Austin. Austin pinned Booker following a Stone Cold Stunner to win the match and the title. Elsewhere on the card Trish Stratus defeated Nikki Bella to win the WHEI Women's Championship for a record breaking 8th time overall. Background The card included matches that resulted from scripted storylines that were played out by the War Hawks on the Raw brand. Storylines played out on WHEI's weekly show on Twitch ''Monday Night Raw. ''Wrestlers portrayed heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters as they built tension that resulted in a match or series of matches heading into the event. The main feud heading into the event was between Booker T and Stone Cold Steve Austin. With the two feuding over the WHEI World Heavyweight Championship. At Over The Limit earlier that month, Austin won the title in a triple threat match also involving Undertaker ('99). The next night on Raw Booker announced he would invoke his rematch clause at Vengeance. The match was made official later that week by Juggernaut. The secondary feud heading into the event was between John Cena and Bad News Barrett, with the two feuding over the WHEI Intercontinental Championship. At Over The Limit, Cena defeated Barrett to win the championship for the first time. He would go on to hold a "Open Challenge" similar to what he had done with the US title in real life. After a few weeks of this Barrett eventually had enough and told Cena he would be invoking his rematch clause at Vengeance. This lead to a brawl between the two after Barrett insulted the fans. The tag team rivalry heading into the event was between the New Day (Xavier Woods & Kofi Kingston) and The Vaudvillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch). With the teams feuding over the WHEI World Tag Team Championship. At Over The Limit, New Day defeated the villains in a Steel Cage match by escaping the cage at the same time while they dealt with Big E. The Vaudvillains went to Juggernaut the next night on Raw and requested a rematch at Vengeance, this time with Big E banned from ringside. Juggernaut agreed, on the condition that this was their last opportunity while New Day were champions. They agreeed and the match was made official. The divas feud heading into the event was between Trish Stratus and Nikki Bella with the two feuding over the WHEI Women's Championship. At Over The Limit, Nikki defeated Lita to win the title in a tables match. The next night on Raw as she was in the ring gloating, Bella was interrupted by Stratus. Stratus claimed she was bored of retirement, and wanted a shot at the title. Nikki said that by order of the Authority, she was taking Vengeance off. However, Juggernaut came out and informed her that The Authority had no power here, but Trish couldn't just demand title shots whenever she wanted. So instead he made her run the gauntlet, that night, Trish defeated Lita, Layla, and Brie Bella to earn the right to face Nikki at Vengeance. Event Preliminary matches The pay per view opened with New Day (Xavier Woods & Kofi Kingston) defending their World Tag Team Championship against The Vaudvillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) with Big E banned from ringside. In the end Kofi hit a Boom Drop on English while Xavier distracted Gotch to win the match and retain the title. The next match was between Raw General Manager Juggernaut and Bray Wyatt. In the end Juggernaut hit an F-5 to win the match. Following that was Nikki Bella defending her Women's Championship against Trish Stratus. After kicking out of a Rack Attack, Stratus hit Nikki with a Stratusfaction to win the match and the title for a record setting 8th time. Next was a match between Santino Marella and Finn Balor. After dominating the match the entire time, Marella hit a Cobra to win the match to the surprise of everyone. Then was John Cena defending the Intercontinental Championship against Bad News Barrett. After a relatively short match Cena hit an Attitude Adjustment to win the match and retain the championship. The penultimate match was between Connie and Eva Marie. Connie dominated the entire match and won following a Moonsault from the top rope. Main Event The main event was Stone Cold Steve Austin defending the World Heavyweight Championship against Booker T. In the end Austin hit a Stone Cold Stunner and pinned Booker to win the match and the title. Results External links Category:Pay Per Views Category:Raw Category:Season 1 Category:War Hawks Entertainment Inc. Category:WHEI